At present, operational modes for automobile headlights are mostly manual control. Automatic control systems for headlights have been provided in high-end automobile types by relevant passenger automobile manufacturers; however, the cost is relatively high and the functions are comparatively simple for the most part. Most systems can only control turning on and off of the headlights, and switching between high/low beam lights, but execution results of headlights controlling are not monitored. Along with the popularization and application of automobile network systems, the operating status of each critical component of an automobile is incorporated into monitoring of an automobile operational system, and therefore, it may also be a future development trend of automobile electrical systems to monitor the operating status of automobile headlights.